


lost boston

by nukacolass



Series: wandering [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukacolass/pseuds/nukacolass
Summary: Cordelia "Corey" Hawthorne, one's average local eighteen year old, never thought the world would end. She figured no one really thought that, except maybe the military, but she didn't expect to be cryogenically frozen for two hundred years either.





	lost boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia witnesses something no eighteen year old should have to witness.

She woke to the clearing of a man's throat as he coughed, but she couldn't see anyone. She was still in the decontamination pod and the small window hardly allowed her to see anything. Except, was it really a decontamination unit? 

"Is it over?" A woman's familiar voice questioned somewhere to her left. She turned her head as much as she could until she spotted who was speaking. It was her neighbor, Nora Astor. She was holding baby Shaun in her arms as two strangers stood outside her pod. "Are we okay? Is Shaun okay. . . why is it so cold?" 

One of the two figures before the woman spoke, "everythings fine," another woman in a hazmat-type suit. "Here, baby.' 

Mrs. Astor shook her head as she nearly fell out of the pod but the other person, a bald man, held her up by her shoulder as he pushed her back into the pod. The scientist prompted her again, and when she didn't hand over the baby the bald man stepped back and raised something in his hand. It was a pistol.

"I'm only gonna tell you once," he demanded. "Let the boy go." 

Cordelia tried to scream for help, but it was as though her vocal cords had frozen, so she thumped her fists weakly against the glass. 

"I'm not giving you Shaun-!"

 _ **Bang**_.

Mrs. Astor's body slumped back against the pod as the scientist held the baby close to her own chest. The bald man stepped out of her line of sight, but she could still hear him say "at least we still have the backup" before he glanced into her own pod as he passed. "What the fuck. . . make sure she ends up like the rest of them!" He snapped at an unseen figure at the other end of the room. 

The automated vault woman's voice stating "cryogenic sequence reinitialized" was the last thing she heard before she drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter IS meant to be very short, but dont worry! Following this, chapters will have some length.


End file.
